Marceline and BonBon
by SharpieSam
Summary: Marceline babysits Finn and PB's daughter. One-shots.


**A/N: **Here are a series of one-shots I wrote a while back with my OC. The "Queen Bubblegum" thing isn't official. I just kinda added that.

* * *

><p>Queen Bubblegum lay on her side, a chunk of rock candy clamped between her jaws. Finn brushed her pink bubblegum hair aside trying to calm the distressed queen. Queen Bubblegum looked up at Finn, her eyes filled with exhaustion. Finn smiled but she just dug her head into her pillows trying to block out the pain of labor.<p>

"Just hang in there PB." Finn said. He still preferred to call her PB even after she became the queen of the Candy Kingdom. A knock sounded from the door and Finn and PB looked over. Dr. Ice Cream looked inside.

"My Queen, you have a visitor." She said politely.

"A visitor?" Finn said confused. Jake and Lady Rainicorn had already stopped by. Who else could it be? A figure floated into the room.

"Marceline?" Queen Bubblegum said confused. Marceline thanked Dr. Ice Cream for letting her in before floating over to Finn.

"Hey Finn." Marceline greeted.

"What are _you _doing here?" Queen Bubblegum said sourly.

"Just wanted to stop by." Marceline said simply. She turned to Finn. "Sorry I missed out on the baby shower. I was looking for this." Marceline held out a ragged doll. At first it seemed foreign but Finn recognized it from when he visited Marceline's memories.

"Hambo?" Finn said surprisingly looking at the tattered little doll.

"Yeah, I found out where Ash sold it to and managed to get it back after some…uh… 'Bargaining'." Marceline said putting emphasis on the last word. Finn rolled his eyes. Marceline floated closer to Finn and placed the little doll in his hands.

"You're giving Hambo to us?" Finn said surprised that Marceline would just hand over her most prized possession.

"Pfft. Of course I'm not giving it to _you_. It's for the baby." Marceline stated. Both Finn and Queen Bubblegum turned looking at Marceline with confused faces. "What? I'm doing something nice!"

"I really appreciate it Marceline, but, are you _sure?"_ Finn asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm too old for it anyway." Marceline said. Queen Bubblegum cringed and bit down on the candy in her mouth as another contraction ripped through her body. Marceline couldn't help but laugh a little. Queen Bubblegum glared at Marceline but she just ignored it. "I should get going." She said.

"Thanks for stopping by Marceline, and for Hambo. I'm sure the baby will love it." Finn thanked.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Marceline said making her way to the door.

"Hey…Marceline." Marceline heard a weak voice say. She turned. "Thanks…for the doll." Queen Bubblegum said smiling.

"No problem, Boni-Queen Bubblegum." Marceline said and left.

* * *

><p>Finn looked down at the little newborn resting in PB's arms. She was so small compared to him. Her little bubblegum hair went so well with her light skin. She had stopped crying and was now letting her eyes wander around the new world.<p>

PB sighed and looked down smiling brushing the child's smooth bubblegum hair. The little one giggled at her mother's touch before turning to her father, reaching out her tiny arms for attention. Finn smiled and brushed his finger against her cheek. BonBon reached over and grabbed his finger happily not wanting to let then looked over Finn's side to the table next to him. Her eyes widened and she reached over to the counter. Finn and Queen Bubblegum turned their attention to what lay on the small table. At first he thought BonBon was gesturing to the rock candies but then he saw the little doll that sat there. Finn reached over and grabbed the doll bringing it over to BonBon. BonBon swiped the small plush from Finn's hands hugging it close to her. Both Finn and Queen Bubblegum smiled.

"We have to remember to thank Marceline." She said.

* * *

><p>Marceline sat on the peppermint sofa playing random cords on her Axe Bass. Her stomach growled and she grimaced. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and she was starving. Even a twirl of red licorice would do but instead she was stuck eating the red stripes off the little bowl of peppermints that now all had grey stripes.<p>

"Now BonBon, remember to be good for Marceline ok?" Finn told his young daughter. She nodded.

"But Daddy, why do you have'ta go to the meetin' too?" She asked.

"Daddy needs to help Uncle Jake with some things in the tree house, BonBon." Queen Bubblegum said. She kneeled down to face her daughter. "We'll be back before you know it!" She said giving her a quick peck on the forehead. The family walked over to Marceline greeting her.

"Thanks for watching BonBon for us Marceline." Finn said.

"Yeah. Sure." Marceline said somewhat annoyed.

"Everything you need to know is on this list." Queen Bubblegum said handing Marceline a slip of paper. "We should get going now. We're already late." Queen Bubblegum said. The couple waved goodbye to their daughter and raced out the door. BonBon stood at the door waving to her parents as they flew away on Lady Rainicorn. She hugged Hambo close to her and walked back over to Marceline.

"What?" Marceline questioned as BonBon stared at her. She pointed to the sheet of paper in Marceline's hand.

_BonBon likes coloring. Her crayons and coloring books are on the top shelf next to the jelly kinders. _

Marceline muttered something under her breath and floated up to the highest shelf retrieving the thick coloring books and the box of 24 crayons.

"Here you go, BonBon. Your coloring books and-" BonBon quickly grabbed the books and pack of crayons before Marceline could finish talking and sat on the floor beginning to color. Marceline just looked at her and floated back to the couch. She tapped on the arm rest with boredom as she watched the child color in her book. She sighed and unfolded the paper reading the rest of the instructions.

_If BonBon chews on her hair, scold her cause she's going to get everything all sticky. _

Marceline laughed remembering that the child had inherited her mother's pink bubblegum hair.

_There's food in the fridge if she gets hungry._

Upon reading that, Marceline raced over to the fridge yanking the door open. "Blue cheese, orange carrots, green peas, dark chocolate, yellow bananas…" Marceline said aloud trying to find something red to eat, but there was just about every food in every color in the rainbow except for red. Marceline growled slamming the door shut and floating back over to the sofa. She finished reading the bullet point on the list.

_Sorry there's nothing red. We need to stock up on apples or something. _

Marceline looked at the paper in irritation.

"How can you have EVERY color ECCEPT red?" Marceline asked to no one in particular.

"Marceween?" She turned her head away from the paper and saw BonBon standing beside the couch tugging on her black torn dress.

"Yeah?" Marceline asked.

"I'm thirstwy." BonBon said. Marceline sighed.

"Ok let's get you something to drink then." Marceline said. She picked up BonBon and floated back to the kitchen. She set her down on the countertop and opened the refrigerator.

"I want apple juice." BonBon said. Marceline took the carton of apple juice out and set it on the counter with a cup.

"Maybe I can eat the red apple on the label?" Marceline thought looking at the carton, but she quickly shook off the idea. She poured a cup of apple juice and handed it to BonBon who just sat there on the countertop staring at the cup.

"What? You want apple juice right?" Marceline said a little annoyed. BonBon just stared at the cup then back to the paper.

_BonBon likes her apple juice in her Sippy cup _

Marceline read the paper and went back to the cabinet trying to find the right cup.

"Ok here. Happy now?" Marceline asked and handed BonBon the juice. She nodded and Marceline took her back to the living room.

Marceline sat on the couch twirling a mint in her fingers in boredom. She had run out of things to do and BonBon was happily coloring in her coloring book. She felt her eyes drift and she began to fall asleep. Marceline lay down on the couch laying her head in a cotton candy pillow.  
>"I'll just take a short nap."<p>

Marceline slept breathing in the fresh smell of sugar when suddenly she felt something prodding her side.

"Marceween?" A small voice said.

"Huh. What?" Marceline said bolting upright. She looked over at the clock that read 5:00. "I slept for 3 hours?" Marceline shouted in frustration. Her stomach growled again not helping her situation at all.

"Marceween?" BonBon said again tugging her dress.

"Oh! Yeah, BonBon?" Marceline asked. BonBon held up a large sheet of paper with huge red strawberry that was drawn on the paper, neatly colored and surprisingly inside the lines. "Wow that's really pretty, BonBon." BonBon shoved the paper into Marceline's hands.

"It's for you!" BonBon said. Marceline just looked at her with wide eyes.

"For me?" Marceline looked at the paper in confusion. "Well, thank you Bon-"Marceline began.

"Eat it!" BonBon said happily. Marceline turned with a surprised expression at BonBon. "Daddy said you like eatin shades'a red!" Marceline looked at the paper and back at BonBon who was looking at Marceline eagerly.

"It is red and it was well colored." Marceline thought. She put the paper to her face and sucked the red color from the strawberry. Other than the fact that it was a little waxy, it was pretty good. "Do ya like it?" BonBon asked eagerly. Marceline couldn't help but smile and ruffled her hair playfully.

"I love it."


End file.
